Shippō
Shippō (七宝; dt. "Die sieben Schätze") ist ein junger verwaister Fuchsyōkai, auch Kitsune genannt und der erste, der sich Inu Yasha und Kagome Higurashi anschließt. Er trifft die beiden, als er den Tod seines Vaters rächen will - denn einer der Donnerbrüder namens Manten tötete Shippōs Vater um aus dessen Fell eine Stola zu machen. Mit Hilfe von Inu Yasha und Kagome werden Hiten & Manten auch getötet. Etwas später trifft Shippō unfreiwillig auf Sōten, die Schwester von Manten & Hiten, welche sich an Shippō rächen will. Sōten und Shippō streiten sich dann um Shippōs Buntstifte und kämpfen gegeneinander. Beide sind aber gleichstark und der Kampf endet unentschieden. Sōten verabschiedet sich dann von der Gruppe und malt ein Bild, das Shippō als Erwachsenen darstellt, sie hat sich in Shippō verliebt. Weil er noch sehr jung ist haben sich seine Kräfte noch nicht voll entwickelt. Er kann sich für kurze Zeit in alles Mögliche verwandeln, wenn auch nicht sehr gut: das Ergebnis sieht oftmals zum Brüllen komisch aus und hat dabei immer einen Fuchschwanz, da sich dieser nicht mit verwandelt. Er beherrscht außerdem einige kleine Tricks die zur Fuchsmagie gehören, sowie seinen Angriff: das Fuchsfeuer. Zu Inuyasha hat er bald eine Art brüderliches Verhältnis; die beiden streiten sich, wann immer es geht. Shippo fängt sich des öfteren Kopfnüsse von Inu Yasha ein, weil ihm mal wieder eine dumme Bemerkung rausgerutscht ist. Wohingegen er Kagome sehr gern hat, da sie sich liebevoll um ihn kümmert. Er darf sogar in ihrem Schlafsack übernachten. Shippo sieht Kagome als große Schwester an. Kirara ist ebenfalls sehr eng mit Shippo befreundet, ist Sango nicht da, dann ist Kirara bei Shippo zu finden. Shippo wirkt zwar recht kindisch und verspielt, doch wenn es drauf an kommt, dann ist er auch sehr pflichtbewusst und verhält sich sehr erwachsen. Da Shippo sehr niedlich aussieht, wird er oft von Frauen und Mädchen geknuddelt, im Laufe der Geschichte scheint Shippo auch immer mehr Gefallen daran zufinden, wenn Frauen sich um ihn reißen. Kagome meint daraufhin, dass Shippo sich einige Angewohnheiten von Miroku abgeguckt habe, was Frauen angeht. Persönlichkeit Shippo ist ein angsthase aber auch sehr dominant und wünscht sich einen Sklaven der alles tut was er will. Aber Shippo ist sehr loyal gegenüber seinen Freunden und hilft ihnen wenn es drauf ankommt.thumb|left|258px|Shippō hat seine erste Kopfnuss von InuYasha bekommen Namensbedeutung thumb|der Kitsune Shippō *Sein Name "Shippō" (七宝) entstammt aus dem Buddhismus und steht sinnbildlich für die sieben Bodenschätzen, zugleicht ist der Name aber auch eine Wortspiel mit dem Wort "Shippo" (尻尾) welches für "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" steht und WOHL auf sein Fuchsschwanz anspielen, welcher sich bei seinen Verwandlungen nie mitverwandelt, außerdem ist sein Fuchsschweif auch sein Erkennungsmerkal. Trivia *Sein Alter wurde nie offiziell genannt, alles was Rumiko Takahashi über Shippōs Alter aussagt, ist, dass er aussieht wie ein Menschenkind im Alter von sieben Jahren. *Da er noch sehr jung ist, sind seine Kitsunekräfte noch nicht sehr ausgeprägt. *Er sieht Kagome als große Schwester an, denn er mag sie sehr gerne. *Er ist oft frech und hat auch ein loses Mundwerk, was ihm auch immer wieder Kopfnüsse beschert. *Er ist auch am Schauplatz des Kampfes gegen Naraku anwesend, jedoch mehr oder weniger nur als Zuschauer neben Jaken. *Seine "Verwandlungen" gehen oft nach hinten los und sehen einfach nur komisch aus. *Er wird schnell seekrank. *Im Laufe der Geschichte findet er immer mehr Gefallen daran, dass er von Frauen und Mädchen oftmals geknuddelt wird. *Inu Yasha und Miroku meinen stets er sei zu jung für die meisten Sachen, was er stets abstreitet (er verhält sich auch öfters erwachsener als die beiden). *Er hat stets Angst vor anderen Yōkai. *Am Ende lebt er zusammen mit Rin und Kaede im Dorf, er trainiert seine Fähigkeiten um ein sehr starker und vollwertiger Kitsune zu werden. *Seine Stimme im japanischen Original ist Kumiko Watanabe, in der deutschen Version spricht Julia Haacke (Rei Hino in Sailor Moon) den Kitsune. *''Shippō'' steht im Buddhismus für die Sieben Bodenschätze, welche sind: **Gold **Silber **Perlen **Kristalle **Korallen **Achat **Lapis Lazuli *Obwohl er männlich ist, badet er in heißen Quellen oft bei den Frauen. *Charaktere in die sich Shippōs verliebte: :*Satsuki :*Koume :*Mizuki :*Ai :*Mujina (In seiner weiblichen Gestalt) *Shippō wechselt nie sein Outfit, auch ist er immer barfuß zu sehen. *In Film 2 und Film 4 kann er sich zum Fliegen in große Vogelgestalten verwandeln. Im Manga und Anime benutzt er diese Verwandlung nie. Galerie Shippo_(knockout).jpg|Shippō, ausgeknockt Shippo2.jpg|Shippō kann auch anders Shippouattack.jpg|Shippō, als der die Kokoro no Kizu-Technik erlernt Shippou.jpg|Shippō ist so süß Shippo_.jpg|Shippō & Inu Yasha Shippou_und_Kirara.png|Kirara & Shippō, beste Freunde Zeichnung_Shippo.jpg|Shippō carac_shippou.gif|Shippō wo er genervt ist|link=Shippō Shippo und Kirara haben Angst.jpg|Shippō und Kirara haben Angst Shippo-shippo-6642376-400-458.jpg shippo01.jpg|Shippō und das Fell seines Vaters Opening 1.png|Opening 1 Opening 2.png|Opening 2 Opening 3.png|Opening 3 Opening 4.png|Opening 4 Opening 5.png|Opening 5 Opening 6.png|Opening 6 es:Shippo en:Shippō zh:七宝 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Männlich